


Не всё в нём было сном

by Yozhik



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Не всё в нём было сном

Говорят, дети понимают всё. Говорят, дети всё прощают, заранее, ещё до того, как что-то произойдёт.  
Того, кто придумал это первым, наверняка было за что не простить. Но точно уже не скажешь, а идея о прощении разлетелась по свету, и в неё верят не только те, кого нельзя прощать – тут-то понятно, иначе есть чего бояться – но, и это самое печальное, те, кому прощать обидчиков своих и не следовало бы.  
Маю тоже верит. Не доходя пока ещё до "сама виновата", впрочем, от этого её защитят. Верит, не держит зла, говорит, что забыла. Днём.  
Ночью она просыпается, выскакивает во двор, утыкается лицом в мягкую собачью шерсть и почти что просит прощения, сама толком не понимая, за что. Ночью в её сны приходит огонь, и смерть, и страх – и жаркая, кружащая голову радость, и это пугает её больше всего. Того, что на зыбкой грани между сном и явью появляется холодная, спокойная уверенность: да, однажды так будет, - она просто не хочет помнить.  
Маю заходит в дом, зажигает свечу, подносит к ней сухую ветку и смотрит, как пламя ползёт по дереву, медленно, неотвратимо – и радость возвращается, и почти приносит с собой облегчение.


End file.
